A Taste of Coffee
by nurr
Summary: England can't understand why America likes coffee so much. Fluff.


**Title: **A Taste of Coffee

**Pairing:** America/England (established relationship)

**Warnings:** a bit OOC, country names used, fluff

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy to post this, because it will be the first Hetalia fic I'll post online. I got inspired when I was reading a fic that had America drinking coffee, then it reminded me of this other fanfic that I wrote about coffee, which then lead to me being suddenly attacked by a bunny demanding carrots. Sadly, it sorta... sucks. And I realized how hard it is to write England, and trying to make him tsundere and all, but I did my best. I can only make those two IC when they fight, and they're not suppose to fight here, so... D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, sadly. D:

* * *

England doesn't know why America ever liked coffee.

He decided to repeat his thoughts out loud. "I don't know why you like this stuff," he said, raising the mug in his hand while using the other to add more spoons of sugar in his drink. He'd rather have tea at the moment, but it he felt it would be rather impolite to refuse what America had already prepared to serve him.

(America would say with a roll of his eyes, if England ever told him, "You'd always have to be a gentleman, don't you.")

"Geez, England. If you don't like it, then don't drink it," America huffed with a roll of his eyes.

England didn't really like it. In fact, he could barely take a sip of this _stuff_, hence why he's adding so many spoonful of sugar in his drink. He lost count after the fifth one— he wonders if it would be too sweet to drink now. He takes a small sip anyway— it's too sweet, but he'd prefer it to the bitter taste America insists is the 'way to go'.

England thinks he has a valid reason to his sentiments. "For one thing, it's not _healthy_," he said the last part with emphasis because God only knows how much cholesterol can America's body handle, with all the hamburgers he's been eating. He continues, "At least, _my_ tea is healthy, and helps flush out the toxins out of my body and whatnot."

America crinkles his nose and his lips form into a pout for a moment because his coffee's all gone, and promptly replies with a mock British accent, "You and your bloody tea." He rolls his eyes and pours himself another cup of coffee. "It's all you ever drink anyway."

"At least it's _healthy_—"

"It's yucky, tasteless, and just plain _yucky_. At least _I_ try to keep a little flavor in my life." As if to prove his point, he took a spoonful of sugar and the small pitcher of milk, and dumped it into his coffee. England cringed when America added _far_ too much sugar than his own, and that was a lot.

"And besides, it keeps me alert and awake in the morning, or when I really need to finish something late in the night. I bet your tea couldn't do that!" No wonder he was always so hyper, England thought.

America proceeded to drink his cup in one go, while England was still staring at the black liquid inside his. Try as he might, he just couldn't bare to finish the drink in his hand. America, sensing that England wouldn't drink the now cool coffee, grabbed the mug from England's hands, and drank it himself. England spluttered about being rude and impolite and how he was going to finish his coffee anyway (which was said in a barely believable tone), but the taller nation didn't pay mind much to it. Besides, he could see the relieved look in England's eyes when he finished his drink.

"Why don't you like coffee anyway?" America asked, just as he left their two empty mugs by the sink. He'd clean those later.

"I don't like the taste."

On a whim, and with a wicked grin on his face, America pressed his lips to England's, and practically kissed him senseless.

England could still taste the faint trace of coffee from America's mouth, its bitter sweet taste passing over on to his own.

(America smirked, when England was left panting after the kiss. His smirk only grew when England pressed his lips onto his own once more.)

England then decided that coffee wouldn't taste so bad if he got it in this way.


End file.
